tylerguerraninteyeightfandomcom-20200214-history
Sesame Street: The Movie
Sesame Street: The Movie Jump to: navigation, search “Fuck you if you put an insulting quote here” ~ Tamia on Sesame Street: The Movie He is the one who tries to stop the Muppets The offical poster for movie. Sesame Street: The Movie is the first motion picture for Sesame Street. directed by Jerry springer. It stars Tom Kenny as Tyrannosaurus Alan, a Japanese girl named Fujita Morimoto as Keiko, a group of Japanese men as the people who hold Elmo and Abby Cadabby, hostage, Alec Baldwin as Konnor the Lucario, and your average Sesame Street cast. it it was released on november 13, 2009 and distributed by warner bros. pictures. edit Summary Abby Cadabby has a dream about doing whoever she wants as a fully-trained whore. When Abby is rejected from going to Japan to sight-see, she gets depressed. Then tough Japanese men kidnap Elmo and Abby Cadabby and take them to an abandoned fish-processing factory called Wasabi HQ for questioning about where Sesame Street keeps young Japanese girls (turns out Sesame Street doesn't have any Japanese girls!). When the rest of the Muppets hear about this, they are surprised and must seek help from Keiko, who will learn Dragonfly from Abby if they rescue their two friends. Meanwhile, when the JBI (Japanese Bureau of Investigation) men hear they will soon be overthrown by the rest of Sesame Street's Muppets (including Tyrannosaurus Alan and excluding Oscar the Grouch, who didn't want to come), they send Konnor the Lucario to stop the Muppets dead in their tracks. edit New Stuff A new character, Tyrannosaurus Alan is introduced in this movie and joins Sesame Street in the middle of the 40th Season prior to this movie. It is finally revealed that Bert and Ernie are indeed gay. This is a first for Sesame Street to have a rating other than TV-Y or G. It is rated PG-13. There will be blood. There's Pokemon in the movie (Konnor the Lucario, a Jynx in Crazy Seduction Bar, four Gardevoirs living with hillbillies in a gas station, 70 Primeapes and Mankeys guarding Wasabi HQ, a Haunter who takes "The Beetle", Stantlers running from Crazy Seduction Bar,). Keiko and her Muppet friends ride a car looking like a cartoony beetle (named "The Beetle"). The Muppets and Keiko almost die in a cube of water which eventually turns to ice until they melt the ice with their warm breath. While the Muppets and Keiko are away, Sesame Street is terrorized by the JBI (Oh noes!). A running gag in the movie is when someone spots a boombox, says "A boombox. I wonder what it plays?", turns it on, and on the boombox plays "Caramelldansen". This is done two times, first by Bert, who trips over a boombox while he and Ernie are in the bathroom of Crazy Seduction Bar and then have sex, and then by Konnor who is getting warm on the Muppets' trail. Keiko moves into Sesame Street during the credits to learn Dragonfly from Abby, while in return she teaches Japanese to Abby. edit Music The movie retains the theme music from the opening of the original Sesame Street. Here are some new music. 1. Fly on the Wings of Love (when Abby is daydreaming) 2. Caramelldansen Miku remix (at David's Shop)Miku is damn hawt 3. Welcome to the Jungle (inside Crazy Seduction Bar) 4. Caramelldansen Remix (inside bathroom of Crazy Seduction Bar and outside Crazy Seduction Bar) 5. Super Mario Bros. Level Complete (heard when Gordon says "You just have to believe!") 6. Now That We're Gay (to the tune of "Now That We're Men") 7. Pikachu's Goodbye 8. Butterfly Ending Song 9. Las de la Intuición edit Dvd release. The movie was released to blu ray and dvd on august 15, 2010. It included 2 hours of deleted scenes, the making, and the extended scene of Abby's daydream and the kidnap, which was leaked onto the internet, a few days after the movie's release. edit Production. In early 2008, warner bros. pictures (the company who currently releases sesame street on dvd) needed to avoid loosing money after it's failure on there other movie "Hondo" (2008) which was a remake to the oringinal 1950's film. It was first designed as a direct to video movie replacing the dvd release of the film, but then became part of a pyramid scheme by timewarner (the owner of warner bros. pictures) and then the plannig of the direct to video became a movie itself. edit see also. sesame street bert ernie big bird Category:Uncyclopedia pages